rise_of_humanity_rdzzfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Most existences can mainly be categorized into two sections, the Innate Gods, and the Postnate Races. The main races involved in the story are: * Human Race * Celestial Races * Demon Races * Monster Races * Dragon Races * Insect Races Innate Gods Innate gods are the livings that were born naturally in the universe, they are gods in nature but their cultivation speed is much slower than the postnate livings. They can be separated into the innate celestial gods and innate demon gods. There are two types of innate gods. One, those who are come from the heaven and earth and are born within. They are the manifestation of the Dao of the universe and have stronger powers. Two, those who are born within the worshippings of the livings toward certain objects. Although they are also the innate gods, the Dao manifestation innate gods have commonly known them as fake gods. Heaven is the head of all the worshipped-born innate gods. The worshipped-born innate gods can then be further divided into two types. * The All Gods These are the innate gods that are born within the worshippings of livings toward a common object such as the sun, moon or heaven. As the worshippers each have their own worshippings and prayers, the All Gods would usually carry on the myriad thoughts of the many livings, making them unpredictable at times. * The Clan/Race Gods They are the innate gods born within the worshippings of a clan/race. These kind of gods normally takes the perfect form of the clansmen/tribesmen and are powerful in nature. However, the limitations acting on them are also relatively stricter than the others. Postnate Races Fire Order Era *Yanzi Clan ** The ancestor of Yanzi Clan is the first Heavenly Monarch and the Sui Sovereign, the Great Sui. He is the child of Leize and Huaxu and the creator of the totem pattern cultivation system. Earth Order Era The Eight Sovereign Races (皇族) * Fuxi Race (伏羲) ** Descendents of the Yanzi Race ** Ancestors of the Human Race ** 伏羲氏（Yanzi Clan后裔）、雷泽氏、华胥氏、盘瓠氏、提挺氏、中央氏、钜灵氏、赫胥氏 * Leize Race (雷泽) ** Ancestors of the Dragon Races ** Ancestors of the Human/Fuxi Race * Huaxu Race (华胥) ** Ancestors of the Human/Fuxi Race * Panhu Race (盘瓠) ** Ancestors of the Xiao Mang Race * Titing Race (提挺) * Zhongyang Race (中央) * Juling Race (钜灵) * Hexu Race (赫胥) Zi Wei Universe The Clans of the 24 Monarch Races (帝族) * Tianyuan Clan ** Descendants of Heavenly Monarch Prime Heaven. After the end of the Earth Order Era, Prime Heaven Heavenly Monarch had the support of Heaven, and became the next Heavenly Monarch. However, in order to prove his fealty to Heaven, he has willingly demoted himself from the title of Heavenly Monarch to Heavenly Son. Ever since then, the real heaven and earth have been replaced by Heaven instead. The Tianyuan Clan assumed the surname of Yuan. They have the heritage of a Heavenly Monarch, and their current strongest cultivator is Yuan Mie, a bright star with the potential to become a monarch. * Dating Clan ** Huangting Clan and Dating Clan were one entity in the past, but have separated into two, each following on of the two monarchs that have emerged within the clan. The Dating Clan stayed in the Imperial Star, while the Huangting Clan moved outside of the Imperial Star. * Hundun Clan ** The Hundun Race has always been a mysterious race, even to the ancient figures. They are rare to come by, and could only be seen during major events. Thus, there were sayings that whenever the Hundun could be seen, the world would tumble into chaos. * Yinkang Clan ** The Yinkang Clan was once a powerful demon clan that tried to usurp the throne of the Heavenly Monarch Tian Yuan. Unfortunately for them, they failed and their ancestor was sacrificed to lay a curse on their race, cursing them to never set foot on land again. They were confined to the State of Heavenly River, and any attempt to go onto land would turn their legs into a fish tail. Despite the death of Tian Yuan, the current Heavenly Monarch was too scared to undo the seals and forced the Yinkang Clan to remain confined to the river. It wasn't until Zhong Yue came along and taught them how to undo the seals in their bloodline that they were finally able to venture forth into the universe again. * Getian Clan * Jinti Clan * Diming Clan * Sulu Clan * Wuhuai Clan * Wuming Clan * Bohuang Clan * Zhuxiang Clan * Lilian Clan * Haoying Clan * Shuilong Clan * Huangting Clan * Zunlu Clan Ancient Universe The 12 Ancient Monarch Races (帝族) * Celestial Races ** Jinwu *** A celestial race, also one of the strongest race in the Ancient Universe, they are all the Golden Crows. Their grand ancestor was an innate god, an Innate Golden Crow known as the Golden Crow Great Monarch. But he is a conservative faction himself, unsatisfied with the celestials and demons coexisting in peace in the Zi Wei Universe; thus, he has decided to stay in the Ancient Universe. ** Moyun ** Dafan ** Jitong ** Dayu ** Tianyao *** The Tianyao Clan isn't actually a celestial race but a monster race. It originated from the Zi Wei Universe, but wasn't originally a monarch race. During the ancient days, the monster race had two monarchs, but one of them was captured and taken as a strong existence's mount. The other Tian Yao Monarch escaped to the Ancient Universe and established the Tianyao Clan there. It was only then the monster race was able to become one of the notable monarch races. * Demon Races ** Yanghou The Four Royal Races (王族) * Azure Dragon Celestial Race * White Tiger Celestial Race ** Celestial Race of the Western Mother Empress of Kun Lun * Vermilion Bird Celestial Race * Black Tortoise Celestial Race ** Can be divided into Teng Snake and Xuan Turtle Celestial Races The Celestial Races of West Barren * Xiao Mang * Gui Shen * Zhu Jian * Shan Shen * Jinshui Raging Ape * Lei Bird * Kui Long * Gou She * Shen Jiu Demon Races The Demon Saint Races of the Eight Barrens * Raksha * Shura * Asura * Yaksha * Tian Xiang * Yama * Yan Mo * Ji Xiang Monster Races Monster beasts are beasts that have cultivated but they don't have much intelligence. Among the monster beasts, those who could go a step further and transform into the form of humans are known as the monsters. Dragon Races Descended from the Leize Race. Insect Races The insect race was originally created as weapons by the demon race, hence why they have demonic totem patterns and cultivate demonic cultivation techniques. The structure of the insect race community takes the form of a pyramid. The mother insects being at the top of the pyramid structure, followed by the Golden King Insect Race, and, finally, the low-tier insects. It is a very strict and rigorous race that the lower-tier insects can be simply punished or even killed by the higher-tier insects, despite their difference in cultivation level. Skeleton Race The skeletons are in essence, the spirit of the livings. They could still live as long as their spirits remain even if their bodies were crushed away. Skeletal frames are nothing more than vessels that they control to fight.